blinx_fan_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Joey
(This character & wiki page are both in development. Details found here may change to reflect changes made to the character at any time.) Joey is a fan character created by Adamyadd. Joey works as a Time Sweeper in the Time Factory as part of Team NAME. Appearance Joey has two forms, a crystal form and a sweeper form. Regardless of which form he is in, you will never see him without his signature party hat. Joey's party hat has a polka-dot design: yellow dots on a light blue background. The base is decorated by a yellow rim, and topping it is a small pom-pom of the same colour. In his crystal form, Joey looks like an ordinary record crystal - All that visually differentiates Joey from a normal record crystal is his hat. Joey's sweeper form looks much like a recording of an ordinary sweeper. He, his clothing and equipment are entirely green, though different shades of green indicate brightness or colour that would be there if he weren't a recording. The only thing not green is his party hat, which is an ordinary physical object and so appears as its usual colours. This small detail helps differentiate Joey from other recordings including his own. (Other details are likely to be added later.) Personality Joey's hat is very important to him. He will do almost anything to keep it from being damaged or stolen. (Yes, this really is the only part of Joey's personality that is likely finalised) Skills and Abilities (Some of this is decided, but is yet to be added.) Equipment Backstory (The basics of Joey's backstory are roughly outlined but still need development.) After EVENTS! that caused Joey to become roughly the intelligence of an average sweeper, he learned of the many worlds the Time Factory oversees and wished to see the wondrous sights found within each unique world. Joey decided the best way to achieve this was to become a Sweeper, and he soon enrolled in training. At an undecided point in time, Joey joined Team NAME. Likely recommended through "Streamsweeper". Team Joey is planned to eventually be part of a team, including a character currently only known as "Streamsweeper", who is involved in Joey's backstory to an undecided degree. (Team name is undecided, and other members of the team have not been created.) Relationships It is likely that Joey will see Streamsweeper as a mentor. (Other relations are undecided.) Concept and Creation Joey is still in development! Notable events in Joey's development include: 2nd Jan 2019: Joey is drawn in MSPaint in his crystal form. Along with his signature party hat and of course, his name. At this point, Joey was a joke fan character and was not at all intended to become a full character. 23rd Mar 2019: Adamy, wanting to develop "Streamsweeper" into a fully fledged fan character, started to think about his character. Streamsweeper's personality and story were meant to be influenced by Joey's existence, but since Joey had no development yet, Streamsweeper's development was put on hold for the development of Joey instead. Joey's development in the next few days was very fast, with many important details of Joey's existence being worked out. 18th Jun 2019: Joey's first official sweeper art is created and added to the wiki page. Trivia Official Artwork Fanart Fanfiction Category:Male Category:Fan Characters Category:Time Sweepers Category:Cats Category:Creator Entries